


Auradon is Not a Place For Pirates

by corgi_loaf (orphan_account)



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Descendants (Disney Movies) Fusion, Ben Tries (Disney: Descendants), Bisexual Ben (Disney: Descendants), Bisexual Harry Hook, Bisexual Uma (Disney), F/M, Good Friend Gil (Disney: Descendants), M/M, Minor Audrey/Ben (Disney: Descendants), Minor Harry Hook/Uma, Multi, POV Ben (Disney: Descendants), Past Mal/Uma (Disney), Sweet Gil (Disney: Descendants)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-18 22:49:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20320810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/corgi_loaf
Summary: Instead of bringing Mal, Evie, and Carlos over from the Isle, Ben chooses Uma, Harry, Gil, and Jay. Prince Ben always wanted to do the right thing and be a good king for his kingdom but does that mean trusting the children of former foes?Mainly Ben's POV, sometimes switches to Harry and/or Uma's.





	1. First Official Proclamation

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry the first chapter is pretty short! the chapters will get much longer!

Wanting to do the good thing all the time can be hard. It’s all about staying true to yourself but also following a moral code and making sure everyone is happy and getting the same opportunities as everyone else. That’s why the isle has always been on my mind. My parents created the isle before I was born and would sometimes tell me horror stories of all the bad people trapped there. But it wasn’t just bad people. Like those in Auradon, the people on the isle had children who didn’t deserve to grow up on a prison island when we got to have everything we could ever wish for. 

“Benny boo.” Fingers snapping came into my line of sight and I turned away from the window facing the island to look at my girlfriend. “Were you listening to a word I said?”

I sighed, not wanting to lie to her. “I’m sorry I’ve just been distracted lately.” 

Audrey huffed and looked down at her phone, “Well I was saying that even though your coronation is still a while away, I feel like I need to pick our exactly what I’m going to wear now. Don’t want to look anything less than perfect standing next to the king.” 

“Audrey you’re going to look beautiful no matter what you wear.” 

“I know.” She started before looking back at me, “I just want to make a good impression in front of the whole kingdom.”

I nodded and when she looked back at her phone, my eyes darted back to the island. The dark clouds that surrounded it looked menacing. Those poor kids never getting to see the Sun.. never getting a chance to have a normal life, it wasn’t fair. 

That’s when the idea hit.

* * *

  
  


Not so much as a week later, I was in the fitting room being fitted for my coronation. Lumire insisted on being the one to do it since he did it when my dad was crowned king of Auradon. The whole time, once again, I couldn’t keep my eyes off the Isle. I heard the footsteps of my parents and didn’t break away from my staring until my dad spoke.

“How is it that you’re going to be crowned king next month!” He said, grinning wide as my mom had her arm hooked around his.

“He’s going to be sixteen dear.” My mom gave me the same grin.

“Sixteen! That’s far too young to be crowned king!” He laughed, “I didn’t make a good decision until I was at least forty two.”

“You decided to marry me at twenty-eight.”

“Well, it was either you or a teapot.” We all knew he was joking but that didn’t stop mom from giving him a look of ‘don’t you start’.

I sighed, not wanting to be in between one of their moments. “Mom, dad..” I groaned.

Apparently, this made me move too much because Lumire cleared his throat and put a finger up, waiting for me to be still.

“I’ve made my first official proclamation as king.” I started, mom and dad eyeing each other happily. “I’ve decided that the children of the Isle of the Lost be given a chance to live here in Auradon.” Their smiles faded and walked over to them before continuing. “Every time I look out to the island, I feel like they’ve been abandoned.”

“The children of our sworn enemies! Living among us?” Dad had a look in his eye that was a mix of fear and confusion. 

“I was thinking that we start with a few at first, then gradually bring moreover.” 

“Ben I don’t think that’s a very good idea.” Mom started before I cut her off.

“Mom when you first met dad you thought you couldn’t trust him until you got to know him, just because they seem evil doesn’t mean they are.” She sighed, glancing at her husband before looking back at me.

“Have you chosen who to bring over?” She asked and I shook my head.

“I wasn’t sure, but I was thinking about the ones that really need our help.”

“Son, I do trust you but let’s make sure to be rational here and not choose anyone like say Maleficent's daughter.” Dad took a seat on the couch as mom sat next to him. I sat across from them, while Lumire took to writing down the measurements he had already gotten from me. 

“Why don’t we start with someone like one of Gaston’s kids,” I suggested, Dad raising an eyebrow.

“Son I-” He started before mom cut him off.

“Dear Gaston couldn’t have raised a son to be anywhere near as awful as him if anything he probably neglects his kids.”

“You see! That’s exactly what I’m talking about, those children are innocent and don’t deserve to be treated so poorly when we can give them a much better future here.” I gave them an innocent smile, taking my mom’s hands. “Please understand that I know what I’m doing.” 

They both gave each other a look before sighing and turning back to me. Mom nodded as Dad stood up and went over to a bookcase, grabbing a book entitled  _ The Population of the Isle _ . He handed it to me and inside was a listing of everyone on the Isle and who made up each family, based on what we knew. I flipped to the page on Gaston, reading that he had three sons (one from each of the Bimbettes) and the youngest, Gil, was my age. 

“Him,” I said, pointing to his name and my dad wrote that down in a notebook of his own that he grabbed when I was looking at the book. 

“I think no more than four to start with since it could be hard to control too many villains.” He said before I could even turn the page.

I nodded and flipped through the book stopping at Ursula’s page. “What about her daughter?” The book said she had a daughter named Uma.

“That could be a little tricky since her mother has magic and there’s no telling if she inherited that.” Mom chimed in.

“I’ll take my chances.” I turned the page to Captain Hook and he also had a son around the same age, as well as two daughters. “Okay, so Gil, Uma, and Harry Hook.” I read the names to my name so he could write them all down. 

“One more?” My dad asked, sighing as he wrote everything down.

“Hm.” I flipped through the book some more before landing on Jafar. “His son?” I looked back down at the name, “Jay.”

My dad nodded, writing the last name down before closing the book. “You’re sure you know what you’re doing?” 

I nodded, standing up and handing him the book back. “I’m sure.”


	2. This is a Job for Pirates

The streets of the isle were crowded when I strolled along to the Chip Shoppe, scroll in one hand and my hook in the other. I had been invited to Auradon and I couldn’t wait to see the look on Uma’s face when I showed her. When I entered the building, Gil came running over me clutching the same scroll. I raised an eyebrow as I showed him mine.

“You too?! I just saw Uma’s, are we being punked?” He could barely contain his excitement but I just shrugged and walked past him to Uma who stood behind the counter, eyes fixated on the scroll of her own. 

She glanced up at me when I came closer, eyeing mine and grabbing it. “The future king really wants to three of us to come to Auradon? This has to be a joke.” Her words said disgust but the underlying tone in her voice showed a mix of shock and excitement. 

“It seems real.” I hopped over the counter to join her on her side and wrapping my arm around her shoulders. 

“Should we actually go?” She leaned into my touch but stayed staring at the scroll.

“I think so!” Gil exclaimed as he came over, leaning over the counter. 

We both looked at Gil. Sometimes the boy was like our puppy, always happy and excited and just wanting to be a part of everything. Plus, he was loyal. I gave him a quick smile, unable to help myself before turning back to Uma. 

“Do ya know if anyone else is going to be joining us on this trip to goodieville?” She shook her head in response, finally turning to face me. I moved my hand so it was on her shoulder and ran my fingers along her shoulder blade. 

“Guess we’ll find out when the guards come to cart us off.” She chuckled, staring off at nothing before coming back to earth to grin at me. “I have an idea.”

“Spill.” A sly smile crept onto my face, eager to hear my captain’s plan.

“We go to Auradon,” She started, Gil mouthing yes, “And use all their magic they’ve been keeping to themselves to take down the barrier.”

“Take down the barrier ya say? Why my captain is certainly a genius.” My hand moved to her face, cupping it as she grabbed the hook in my other hand, clutching it tightly.

“And my first mate is certainly my biggest supporter.” She leaned in close, almost whispering in my ear, “What’s my name?”

Her voice made me melt, “ _ Uma _ .” I purred back in response.

“That’s right.” She let go of my hook and turned back to the counter, staring down at the scroll again. “This says that guards will come by within the next day to take us to Auradon. So we have limited time to pack the limited amount of stuff we actually own.”

“Ohh I should get some hunting stuff from my dad’s shop, my brothers always steal from me but like I deserve some of dad’s stuff too, I mean..” Gil dragged on with nonsense I couldn't care less about, so I tuned him out. It wasn’t because I didn’t care about him, no it was the fact that I don’t even think Gil himself knew what he was talking about.

The three of us parted ways after a bit and headed home, packing what we could before crashing wherever the closest remotely comfortable spot was. 

The next morning, I walked into my dad’s shop and spotted Harriet leaning over the counter running her fingers through a pale of bait. 

“Where have you been?” She looked up at me when I cleared my throat, “Kissing Uma’s ass?”

I glared daggers at her, placing my hook on the counter for a moment. “Your wee brother is going to Auradon today.”

“You’re going to Auradon? Wow, how’d you score that?” She laughed.

“Guess I’m just so alluring that the prince couldn’t resist a chance to meet me.” I grinned, making her laugh harder and flick some bait in my face.

“As if. You’re as alluring as Tick Tock’s clock.” 

“Oh, you’re just jealous.” I put my hook back on and walked into the backroom, throwing some things in a bag. I didn’t have a lot like most of the people on the isle so I just packed some clothes, my pocket watch, my eyeliner, my dagger, and various belts and bracelets. 

“You’re seriously leaving me, dad, and CJ?” Harriet followed me, crossing her arms and leaning against the door frame. “Well I won’t miss you but dad and CJ might.”

“Don’t worry dear sister, you won’t have to not miss me long.” I gave her my signature sly smile.

“What does that mean?” She raised an eyebrow.

“Oh, you’ll see.” I hooked my bag over my shoulder and walked past her.

I could feel her eyes on me as I walked out but ignored it as I headed towards Uma’s mom’s shop. There was a limo parked in front with a guard standing beside it, Uma and Gil waiting for me by the doorway and Jay, the son of Jafar, standing beside them.

“Jay?” I asked, not even getting within a foot of him before he grabbed my hook. I chuckled, getting closer to him. “Ooo somebody’s feisty.” He let go and I laughed, going over to Uma who grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

Uma was tough but I could tell her nerves were sort of taking over. I rubbed her thumb with mine, and she calmed down, leading the rest of us into the limo.

  
  


**Ben’s POV**

The four got out of the limo, Uma leading the way with Gil clutching her shoulder and Harry right behind. Jay got out a second later, holding various things from the limo prompting Fairy Godmother to clear her throat.

“Leave it how you found it.” She said in a sing-song voice, “And by that I mean just leave it.”

He threw everything back in before the guard closed the door. I smiled as I went over Uma to shake her head. Harry was staring daggers at me, getting in between me and Uma to shake my hand instead. He had a strong grip and I tried not to show any reaction to it.

“Harry’s a bit protective,” Uma spoke up, Harry giving me a sly grin as he let go.

I chuckled nervously as I went over to Gil to shake his hand. He just gave me a cheerful smile, shaking my hand before I moved over to Jay and shook his. He had a strong grip as well.

“Well um welcome to Auradon, I’m-” I started before Audrey interrupted. 

“Prince Ben, soon to be king!” She grinned, hooking her arm around mine. “Im princess Audrey, daughter of Aurora.”

“Oo who’s his parents?” Gil asked, causing him to get elbowed the stomach by Harry.

“I already told you.” He mumbled under his breath.

“Belle and the Beast,” I answered anyway. I didn’t want to be rude.

“Oh! My dad always said your mom was smoking hot and your dad was this gross monster that he should have finished off when he had the chance.” Gil laughed and the others just stared at him, looking very done with him.

I chuckled nervously and turned my attention towards the others, “Well let me show you inside and to your dorms.”

I led the four into the building and all of them seemed to stare in awe at the smallest thing. I wondered what each thing was that was new to them, what they were experiencing and what they were thinking but I didn’t want to overwhelm them with questions. I was warned villain kids would be stubborn and not want to talk all that much about feelings because that was also very foreign to them. I turned around to face them again when I came to the stairs. 

“Since Uma, you’re the only girl I figured I’d ask you who you wanted to room with?” I asked.

“Harry.” She said plainly, giving me a somewhat dead look.

Harry grinned, hooking his arm around her. I nodded and smiled a bit at them.

“Alright well,” I looked at Doug coming down the stairs and called him over, “Doug will show you all to your dorms.”

Doug nodded and introduced himself to each of them. I smiled and told them if they needed anything to just ask before Audrey pulled me along to look at more options she had for her dress. 


	3. Making Do

I stared down at my lunch before Audrey plopped down next to me and wrapped her arm around me, chin resting on my shoulder. 

“Hey, Benny Boo.” She cooed, kissing my cheek.

“Hey.” I stared off in thought for a moment, “How do you think the villain kids are fitting in? Should I go check on them? Ask if they want to join us for lunch?”

Audrey groaned, “They’re probably fine, last I saw them was when you had Doug show them to their dorms.”

“I just don’t want them to feel too out of place.”

“Ben, nothing here could ever make them feel in place.” I couldn’t tell if she was joking or not, so I sighed, and she let go of me. “Why did you even want to bring them here in the first place? You know they’re going to be trouble.”

“Because I believe that everyone deserves a chance.”

“Ben you’re too pure for this world.” She sighed and stood up again, “I have to go to class but I’ll see you tonight for our date?”

I had completely forgotten we planned a date, I had been so business lately. “Oh right! I’m sorry what did we plan on doing?”

“Romantic walk and a picnic by the enchanted lake?” She looked a little upset by my forgetfulness but covered it up with a sense of annoyance.

I nodded, “Then I’ll come by your dorm at around five.” I gave her a smile and tried to lean in to kiss her, but she pulled away, giving me a wave before heading off. 

Just as Audrey left, Gil seemed to appear next to me. I jumped at his sudden appearance and he smiled. 

“Hi, so I just wanted to meet your parents.” He said plainly.

I chuckled, “Maybe later, don’t you have class now?”

“Uma and Harry weren’t in that class, so I got bored and left.”

“Gil you know you can’t do that right?”

“Why not?” He genuinely looked confused, so I just sighed and stood up. 

“I can ask Fairy Godmother to switch you into one of their classes but for now you have to go back to class.”

Gil nodded a bit but didn’t move. I gave him a look before giving him and walking him back to his class.

* * *

**Harry’s POV**

The beds in Auradon were so much more comfortable than they were on the Isle, they felt warm and comforting, I could almost fall asleep just laying there even though it was the middle of the day. I eyed the door when Uma walked in, and she threw her backpack on her bed looking annoyed. 

“Yes?” I asked, sitting up to get a better look at her.

She joined me on my bed, laying her head in my lap. “Fairy Godmother kept talking on and on about how the magic is in the books and not in the spells and it was so boring I felt like walking the plank.”

I chuckled and ran my fingers through her hair. “Ya should use magic on her and show her how to really have fun.” I grinned, and she looked up at me, looking amused.

“I would if that didn’t mean getting sent right back to the Isle and not getting to complete the plan,” She chuckled, “How was your day?”

I shrugged, “Boring, learned nothing and flirted a lot.”

She smacked my hand that was in her hair, “Just because we’re not officially together doesn’t mean I’m okay with that.”

“Aw Captain, wee bit jealous are we?” I smirked down at her, and she rolled her eyes, sitting up. “You know you’re my number one.” I continued. 

“I better be.” She got up and went over to her bed, flopping down with a groan. “Where’s Gil? We need to come up with a plan on how to get Fairy Godmother’s wand.” 

“Probably in his dorm with Jay.” I honestly had no idea where he was but made my best guess.

And as if on cue, Gil opened the door and ran over to my bed with a smile. “I missed you guys!” He looked at me then Uma still smiling. 

“There you are,” Uma said as she stood up and closed the door that Gil had left open. “We need to figure out our plan.”

“Why don’t we just ask Ben for it?” Gil asked and I groaned, wanting to tell him that was stupid before Uma put her hand up. 

“That actually gives me an idea.” Uma stood up and came over to me once more. “We use a love spell on Ben to make him do our bidding.”

“Genius.” This made me grin, but she was raising an eyebrow and giving me a look. “What?”

“I was thinking we have Ben fall in love with you.”

“Me?!”

“Yes, you.” Uma sighed and turned to Gil, “Gil’s a bad liar, so he’ll give away our plan and I’m not about to be a lady in waiting, but you Harry.” She sat down next to me. “Love to flirt and would be perfect.”

I thought about it for a minute. Sure he was cute and the thought of him worshiping me made me feel all gooey inside but it felt a bit odd. But Uma was the captain and what she said went, so I nodded, and she grinned.

“Now we just need a spell and an opportunity for you to be alone with him.”

“Ask him to show you around! He did that with me today, and we were alone most of the time.” Gil chimed in.

“Gil is being in Auradon actually making you a genius or what?” Uma chuckled, reaching over to him and messing up his hair. “Now.” She turned back to me, “Let’s get this party started shall we?”


End file.
